The Realm Where Insanity Dwells AbAnDoNeD
by THe Amazing Sponge
Summary: Dungeons were easy. So were Catacombs. And the Caves. All the vile creatures there fell in a snap. Then we faced our true purpose. To destroy Lazarus and Diablo to complete our Revenge. Our long awaited victory. But how could we when we were to venture in
1. Prolouge The Family

The Realm Where Insanity Dwells  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Prolouge Revenge for Peace  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
We do not weep. Not a single tear falls from our eyes. We have never weeped for anyone before, not one of us. Not even today, the day that our parents passed away. The day 10 years after they passed away. That dreadful day, full of horrific sights and ghastly words.  
  
I was a mere 3-year-old. Not old enough to understand and barely old enough to remember. I remember hugging an armour-clad man, the armour branded with a crest: 8. My father.  
  
"Do you really have to go daddy?" asked a young girl. She had straight black hair, some framing her face, the rest tied up by a violet ribbon. A single strip of blonde hair invaded the left side of the hair framing her face. She had on a small black kimono with a violet-speckled blue sash, identical to the mother's, whose was blue, navy and silver.   
  
"Yes Lei, we have been through this already," sighed the mother, a woman with short and graying blonde hair.  
  
"Can I come dad?" asked a 4-year-old boy with spikey blond hair and chestnut streaks. He wore a male kimono where the top half was green with vertical brown stripes and the bottom half was brown. A brown belt tied in the middle."Puh-leeze?!"  
  
"No Cloud, I am sorry," grinned the father, a man whose brown hair was graying as well.   
  
"Can I come dad? I AM older and more mature!" declared a 7-year-old boy with messy, windblown brown hair with black streaks. This one's kimono was yellow one the top with orange stripes, orange on the bottom with an orange belt. "I can do the job!"  
  
The father chuckled. "No Arc, I apologize to you as well."  
  
A small 2-year-old boy with wispy blond hair and a blue and navy kimono ran to the father and banged on his shins. Seeing his father look at him, he pointed to himself and yelled "MEECOME!"  
  
The father picked up the boy and hugged him. "Not you either, I am afraid. Sorry QTA."  
  
"Do not worry dad, me and Arc will take care of momma and everyone, right Arc?" a 7-year-old boy with black hair and brown streaks greatly identical to Arc's. His kimono was the same as Arc's as well, only the colours were reversed.  
  
"That is CORRECT!" Arc yelled in reply. The two boys high fived and smilied at their father. "Never fear dad, never fear!"  
  
Their father grinned again and then hugged the mother. "Take care alright Loraine?"  
  
"As long as you do the same Yayedere," smiled Loraine. They kissed, much to the disgust of the children.  
  
"ARRGH!" Cloud screeched. He ran to the dining table and ducked underneath it.  
  
"Aw gross, mushy stuff!" yelled Lei.  
  
"Lei, you are too young to watch!" Arc and Yich yelled in unison. They blocked her view. "Too gross, eh Yich?"   
  
"Too true bro, too true," Yich replied, shaking his head.  
  
"You GUYS! You left QTA!" shrieked Lei. She went over, picked him up and then ran under the table with Cloud.   
  
"Bad?" Asked QTA.  
  
"Baaaaaaaaaaaad. VERY bad," replied Cloud.  
  
The parents chuckled. "Alright kids, come on and see your father out."  
  
The children all ran up to the father and hugged him in unison. He walked out the door, waved and then was off.   
  
  
  
The family that shared joyous emerald eyes and kind souls were condemned that day. We were condemned right when we woke up. Even YEARS before that. Nothing could have saved us from the treacherous events that had followed.  
  
We were eating dinner, the contents of which I do not recall. There was a loud banging on the door.   
  
"LORAINE! OPEN UP! LORRRRAAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNNNE!" yelled a gruff voice.  
  
The got up and opened the door. "What is it, Farnham?" she asked irritatedly.   
  
"Lazarus. . . Great demon! All these bodies. . . blood everywhere!" he exclaimed, wide-eyed and frantic.  
  
"FARNHAM!" roared Loraine. Farnham silenced himself. "Now that you seem to be slightly more sane, tell me: what happened?"  
  
"Lazarus. . . the lying scum! He led us into a trap! All the bodies. . .Oh all the gore. . . He killed my friends! I heard their screams! Then their faces were so sliced up. . . I could not recognize them. . . now they are gone. . . all gone. . ." Farnham began sobbing.   
  
"What. . . ? Farnham here, go to Ogden and stay there," the mother handed him some gold and then closed the door. She then turned to find all her children standing and staring.  
  
"Is Lazarus not the man father went with?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Why was Farnham like that? He did not seem drunk!" commented Yich.  
  
"Yes, he did not smell like whiskey or vodka!" stated Arc.  
  
"Momma. . . " started Lei, holding QTA up. "What happened to Daddy? Is he okay?"  
  
The mother looked at them, her eyes brimming with tears. "I-I do not know. . ."  
  
Then the fire came.  
  
  
  
We do not know how it started, nor how we were saved, but our house of peace turned into a house destined for h*ll. That was what we had been unknowingly awaiting- what we were condemned to. A life of sorrow, misery, pain and death. We would be graced with few happy events.   
  
After the fire, nothing was left. The entire house was now reduced to a pile of ashes. A gust of wind blew, and our house, our mother and our happiness blew away with it.   
  
We were housed with my two best friends, Lone and Aeir. Though it should have been fun with them, our losses had made us speechless. We were very quiet from then on, lost in thought. Thoughts of revenge.  
  
10 years, we all trained, and in those ten years we started a revoloution in Tristam. All who would like to make Lazarus pay for what he has done. All who would like to banish him and Diablo, for all the pain and suffering they have caused. 10 years, lost in revenge, 10 years full of hard work and bitter thoughts, 10 years that have now passed. We had not changed, except the joyous look in our eyes had disappeared, like a candle's flame flickering out. And now our kimonos were black, and all ribbons and stripes replaced with crimson, signifiying that we do not care about bloodshed, only that our loved ones' spirits may rest in peace.  
  
Revenge for Peace.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:Man, my writing setting was PERFECT for this. I was listening to 'Hello' by Evanescence and the font kicked ass! XD The cast in this story are all my friends on Diablo, though some will not been seen for a bit. Sorrie Guys! ^.^;;  
  
My character is Lei! My character! Me own! Nobody else! My username on Diablo is Lei-Thal, pronounced 'Lethal.' Clever, no? -_-  
  
Plz R&R and Ciao 4 Now  
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


	2. Chapter 1 Why?

A/N:Kk, last time I gave 'male kimonos' as a deiscription. Well, I mean those kimonos Kenshin wears and whatnot. Just wanted to clear that up! ^.^Special thanks to Akira for being the first and (sadly to me) only reviewer. I hope you continue to read this!  
  
Now then, ON WITH THE STUFF!  
  
Disclaimer: Last time I said I owned my character, Lei-Thal. Well, that is it. The other characters belong to Blizzard or my friends, with the exception of the parents. T.T  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapter 1  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Oni GIRI!" I yelled. I swung my sword three times, aiming for his legs, torso and head. He sucsessfully evaded my attack and attempted to slice through my arm. I did a cartwheel and came at him from behind. He backflipped over me and held his sword at my throat.  
  
"Poorly done love, poorly done," he smirked.  
  
"Ah, do not rub it in Aeir," I moaned.  
  
-RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG-  
  
"YICH! ARC! GO!" he yelled. We left the Field and rested in the shade of the big Oak. We sat there, watching the fight. Yich and Arc were phenominal; they matched each other blow for blow and evasive manuever for evasive manuever. They were very clever, but neither could surpass the other. Them being the Twins made it no surprise.  
  
I grew bored and climbed the Oak. I lay on a high, thick branch and looked at the carvings around me: 'C+L,' Cloud and Lone... 'L+A,' Aeir and myself... 'R+R,' Aeir's and Lone's parents...'Y+L,' my parents...  
  
"Lei! Hi! Come on down Lei!"  
  
I look down from my branch to see Lone motioning for me to join her. I jumped down to discover Cloud there as well, talking to Aeir. "Hi Lone! 'Lo there bro!"  
  
"Hi Lei!" they replied in unison.  
  
"Check it out Lei, your brothers are fantastic!" Lone gushed. She loved commenting during training. Be it a compliment or critisism, she will say it. "They look like they cannot beat each other, though it seems Arc has had the upper hand more often."  
  
"Well, yes, but it is not a very strong upper hand," I state.  
  
"Speaking of upper hands, I was watching your battle with Aeir and I noticed that you have a poor uppercut. You have got to give it more of a lift, like this-" Lone swung her hand up "- and then you-"  
  
-RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG-  
  
"LONE! CLOUD! YOU ARE UP!" yelled Arc. Yich seemed greatly out of breath. The Twins walked over to us as Lone and Cloud left for battle.  
  
"Oi, Yich man, you alright?" asked Aeir.  
  
"Y-yea. . . just p-p-peachy. . ." Yich panted.  
  
"You guys did a great job out there!" I piped. "So great, in fact, you guys deserve something!" I smiled as I saw their faces light up. "But I apologize, for I have nothing to give."  
  
"Damn," they replied together.  
  
"HITOKIRI CLAN! LUNCHTIME!" called Ruby-san, Aeir's and Lone's mother. We all rushed back to the house and took our designated seats. Ruby-san surveyed us as the food gradually disappeared. "Y'all been trainin' with the real weapons again?"  
  
As one, we gulped and put down our utensils. We were not allowed to fight with our real swords, staffs and bows because Ruby-san always said they were too dangerous. We always tried to sneak a blade or an arrow but we were always caught. And with discovery came punishment.  
  
"Well, actually, it was my idea," lied Arc. He was always taking our blame. Sometimes we let him, other, we did not. This time though, it was QTA's idea, so naturally he spoke up.  
  
"No, it was mine. I had gotten bored and wanted to-"   
  
Ruby-san silenced QTA with a hand. "No, it is alright."   
  
We all gasped. What was this? She was letting us off?  
  
"You are all older now and wiser. Though you come from the young age of twelve to the much more old age of 17 and here I am treating you like 8-year olds. You know," she gazed dreamily out the window. "Raydre would have loved to see you fight like this. He wanted his children to never be weak and I guess his wish came true. You are all so very strong now, smarter and so you all deserve the privilage of training with genuine weapons. Y'all can do that, but try to wear armour," Ruby-san grinned.  
  
For a moment, there was a stunned silence. Everybody was taking in what she had just said. Then, all at once, we cheered and hugged her.   
  
"You deserve it for the heartaches you will go through," she whispered.  
  
Nobody seemed to notice that comment, or the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
12:00. Midnight. Everyone had gone to bed, tired, content and full. I lay in my bed beside Lone's and stared out the window, watching the stars. I could not fall asleep for something was nagging at me. Like there was something important to say. Suddenly, the door creaked open and Aeir kneeled down beside my bed.  
  
"Lei, you awake?" he whispered.  
  
"Yep. And what is the reason for this nightly visit?"  
  
"I cannot fall asleep. I feel there is something wrong."  
  
"You are not the only one."  
  
We paused as we heard a rustling in the other bed. Lonee sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at us. "Aeir man, watchoo doin here?" she asked groggily. Aeir was about to reply when we heard something outside. All our heads shot to the window.  
  
"Let us go check it out," said Lone. Aeir and I nodded, picked up our swords and followed Lone outside. She poised her bow ready to shoot, but then she stopped walking and dropped it. Not soon afterward, she too fell.  
  
"Lone!" I squeaked. We ran over to her and I checked her over. "Still alvie, still breathing, no wounds. . . it appears she has fainted."  
  
"But why. . . " Aeir's head turned over to the Oak and I saw his skin turn white. I looked over as well and put my hand to my mouth. As soon as I saw her, I felt close to vomiting and to tears.   
  
Then Aeir spoke the single word running through my head. He uttered it so faintly I would have mistaken his voice for the wind, had I not been listening.  
  
"Why?"   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A/N:Yes, a cliffie. My first one so far, methinks. Ah, I will look into it later. y'allz just be nice (or type your mind) and review please!  
  
Ciao 4 Now  
  
THe Amazing Sponge 


End file.
